Space campaing
Year: 2016-2026 Place: Combatands: Side 1: Oceans sailors Side 2: Oroks Commanders: Side 1: The five, Konstadinos Side 2: Unknown Numbers: Side 1: 30000 Oceans sailors Side 2: Around 160000 Oroks Outcome: Never finished but is considered men's victory Bad start After becoming leader of the Ocean riders the young knight Konstadinos explaine dhis plan to the five and began his space campaing. In the first year leading five legions he chased the Oroks through space. Arriving at the only star sytem with planets of Mensa he was ready to face around 35000 Oroks. The Oceans sailors were deployed at Men and the Oroks at Sa. The fifth legion flied to attack the Oroks whilte three orthers would remain to attack as the battle progressed. The first legion the one Konsatdinos led wanted to atatck also but then around 20000 Oroks came from the thrid planet Mena. The first legion was alter joiend by the fourth one. The battle had no outcome and both sides suffered heavy loses at the Battle of Mensa. During the next three years the Oroks prevaield and Konstadinos lost half of the forces he began with. On the battle of Ursama at Ursae majoris the three remaining legions were joined by the rest five. Konstadinos faced 45000 Oroks with 24000 men. This time he lost another legion, the fifth one. The battle was a disaster. The Ocean Sailors fled through space split. For two years they were hunted. Turn of the tide During 2020 legions nine and ten managed victory against 45000 Oroks. Konstadinos was not surprised for his victory. At 2021 having replaced the elgions lost he led the first five legions at a big battle. At the star sytem of Pictor the Battle of Pictor was a huge victory. Konstadinos crushed 9000 Oroks. Further on the next year he was ambushed at Mu Arae. There his five legions, 15000 men strong face 90000 Oroks. Losing only 6000 men he managed to destoy 40000 Oroks. The rest fled seeing their numbers getting lower. A third combatant The other five legions emanwhile were leading the new warriors Exotics, created by the order of Konstadinos towards him. At 2022 the Exotics rebelled. They managed to escape. Angry Konstadinos led hiw own legions towards them. With equal force the Oceans sailors amnaged a minor victoy duing 2023. The grand finale Planning a way to finish both Exotics and Oroks Konstadinos was almost inactive for one eyar. At 2025 he ordered legions two to five to face the Oroks. At Hydra 3 the four legions faced 140000 Oroks. With Konstadinos' plan half of the oroks were massacred. Right afetr he sent eight legion ( expect oen and ten) at Virginis were they defeated the Exotics. He then prepared the battle that would end both enemies. During 2026 the Battle of Three took place. The Exotics when they saw both ten legions fled and split. Half legions drew the attention of the Oroks wile five other went from behind. Few oroks were still alive at the universe around 20000 they say. Yet they would reproduce fast. Although the campaing could not eb finished as the forces were tired Konstadinos was recognised nwo as a hero and a grand startegian.